Benutzer Diskussion:McCouman
MEINE INHALTE: __TOC__ MEINE NACHRICHTEN: Test auf Funktion OK geht! 00:12, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Logo bAKUGAN FANON wiki anschrieft neu und fanon soll rauf bitte--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 04:24, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut sage dir bescheid Gruß 16:36, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ja geht so--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:58, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::??? 16:36, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte vergesse nicht deine Überschrift ;D ::::Also: Zu welchem Bereich der Adminaufgaben möchtest du eine Seite schreiben? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:37, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nun bitte vergesse nicht die Überschriften;) Da räume ich seit 15 Minuten auf deiner wie auch auf der von Avatar oder MtaÄ auf...aber kein Problem, die Leute sehen sonst nicht was neu ist da die meiseten auf Überschriften großen Wert legen, solltest du dir dieses immer angewöhnen sonnst schreibt dir vielleicht keiner, weil man den Antrag übersieht. Nun ich würde sagen eine Einleitung mit allen Themen sollten wir erst einmal erstellen und alles grundlegende in der Artikeldiskussion zusammentragen. Also alles zu diesen Theman damit wir eineen Überblick bekommen und nicht ins leere bauen oder Basteln. Ich habe deine Aktion so verstanden wie im WP(Wikipedia) die Mentorenprogramm, habe übrigens auch ein Musiker-Mentoren Projekt hier namens MMP gegründet. schaue bitte dort auf die Hilfe. da muss ich zwar noch schreiben, aber man hat so den Vorteil auch einiges zusammenzubasteln und die Wikia-Hilfe selber zu ordnen. Grüßchen 10:47, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab da schon nen Vorschlag gemacht. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:51, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Du könntest ein Seminar übernehmen (Es heißt Se'minar und nicht Siminar). Trag dich einfach hier bei dem Thema ein, über das du schreiben möchtest. (Ersetz das Fragezeichen durch deinen Namen als Link zu deiner Seite) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:00, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Bitte schreib hier mal deine Stellungnahme zum Adminposten (was du dazu allgemein zu sagen hast) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hab halt viel Selbstbewusstsein. Das liegt daran, dass ich liebeskummer hatte und ihn schnell, dank der gemeinschaft des towff, überwunden habe. Außerdem bin ich seitdm ein Draufgänger, der einiges für sein Ego tut. Trotzdem ist mir die Gemeinschaft sehr wichtig. Nur ohne etwas Selbstlob komme ich seit dem Liebeskummer nicht gut aus. Ich versche mich zu andern, aber versprechen kann ich nichts [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:43, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) -Antrag gelesen- schaue nächsten Abschnit! 16:20, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dies ist kein Problem!! Das haben wir alle mal. Ich habe für soetwas.... (noch in Arbeit) aber etwas in Planung ;) Das werde ich aber erst in MMP testen und dann auch hier erarbeiten und einsetzen. Ich werde einen Benutzer kreieren (Bot) dem du deinen Kummer auf eine ganz einfach weise erzählen kannst (aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht, bleibt noch geheim ;D) Nun versprechen musst du nix!!! Wir sollten an einem Strag ziehen. Du wirst deine Kraft bekommen die du brauchst. Das Wiki kann dir helfen, aber bitte vergiss nicht, das ein Wiki eine Arbeitsumgebung darstellt! Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark! Deine Idee ist klasse. Aber wenn wir als Community arbeiten, dann bitte nur zusammen - willst du mir etwas privates erzählen kannst du das jederzeit auch per E-Mail. Bitte beachte auch immer das wir hier die Möglichkeit, der Anonymität haben. Aber trotzdem für jeden sichtbar ist was du schreibst. Es gibt viele Ideoten da draußen die anhand bestimmter Merkmale Bilder von jemanden Kreieren. Nicht dest so trotz haben wir alle ein Bild vonjemanden! Auch die Community! Haste erst einmal nen doofen Ruf! Ist es vorbei. Das möchte ich gerne ...auch bei dir, vermeiden!!! Wir sollten versuchen nicht in der Ich - Form artikel zu schreiben! Eigene Meinungen haben in Artikeln nichts verloren außer es ist zwingend notwendig!- So würde ich das jedenfalle sehen, aber lasse mich natürlich gerne auf kompromisse ein und bin für alles offen ;D Merke dir eines... wir sind das wiki! Wir arbeiten für ein und das selbe Ziel. Wir arbeiten miteinander! Wir gehen immer vom guten aus! Wir wollen etwas bewegen... alls eine Gemeinschaft! Wir haben die Kraft nur wenn alle dabei sind! Wir können etwas bewegen und daher sind wir hier! Jeder einzelne Zähl!... ich glaube daran weil es Menschlich ist. Wir machen fehler! Wir koregieren! Wir verbessern! Wir helfen! Wir bauen auf! Wir sind sozial! Wir können vergeben! Wir können gehen! Wir sind die Gemeinde- WIR SIND WIKIANER!!! Somit einen schönen Abend noch... 16:11, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P.S. Wir sollten unsere Blogs nutzen um andere Admins oder Mentoren zu erzälen, was wir gemacht haben, damit (falle das sie zur Zeit nicht anwesend waren) die anderen nicht ins kalte Wasser geworfen werden und / oder irgend etwas was sie gerade erst gestern erstellt haben sinnlos lange suchen. Bin dabei alles mal zu Kategoriesieren und zu ordnen! Deinen fehler mit der Vorlage habe ich gerade behoben! Da wurden die Mentoren nicht mehr angezeigt. Wenn ich es noch schaffe schreibe ich im Blog die Veränderungen harklein auf ...! ::Ich hab mich aber schon jadekaiser und Helios anvertraut. Bitte lass das mit dem bot. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:20, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :) Ok das war auch nicht rein für dich gedacht C: OK OK... ich habe vor eine Benutzer namens Benutzer:Kummerlaternchen zu basteln. Dieses gibt es auch im WP nur ist das ein Brifkasten. Da können dann Benutzer ihre Wut aufschreiben. Das ist eine super Idee im WP gewesen. und sorgt für gute stimmung. Ich habe vor dieses noch zu krönen, indem ich eine sprechende Laterne bastel. Mit YouTube also kein Problem. Wenn wir ein Maskotchen haben... irgendwann braucht man das schon einmal. Dann soll auch das sprechen können. Als Video soll es in der Begrüßung eingebunden werden und so bekommen alle nicht nur eine Schriftliche Info sondern auch das Adminseminar "Maskotchen" (was auch immer das sein könnte) Begrüßt mit einigen lieben Worten die Neuzugänge... das ist bestimmt gut und hat bis jetzt kein Wiki ... ;) Bei den Seminaren: Bleibt da noch was für mich übrig? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:14, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Dein langer Beitrag Das mit dem Aufteilen ist ne Gute Idee. Kümmer du dich um Vorlagen, Kategorien, usw. Aber bitte achte auf die Rechtschreibung. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:28, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich versuche was ich kann!!! Du kannst immer alles nachschauen. Ich arbeite ja schon eine weile länger im Support! Daher dachte ich mir, mal den schönen Blog zu nutzen. Bei Erneuerungen, neuen Beiträgen oder neuen Entwicklungen schreibe ich es akribisch in meinen Blog! Da kannst du immer nachschauen. Was die Rechtschreibung angeht. Das ist kein problem! Du must mir nicht immer sagen das ich etwas falsch geschrieben habe oder so... das macht keiner im WP und alleine in der Wikipedia helfen mir mehr als 1200 Wikipedianer, die ich dort als Freunde habe. Sie schauen auf english wie auf den de seiten nach Feholern oder verändern ein wenig den Ausdruck. Es ist eben gut Freunde zu haben ;) Wenn du was siehst...und das wirst du bei mir immer! Dann einfach kommentarlos ändern. Aber bitte immer Vorsicht bei den Kategorieinhalten. Deine änderungen haben bewirkt das ich das Mentor und Ad-simi nicht mehr automatisieren ließen da du nen neuen Namen eingegeben hattest. Sag mir dann einfach bescheid wenn du dir unsicher bist oder ich mal wegen der Codierung schauen soll... XD ::1.)Was hällst du von der Einführung der Babel im Support - BS Bereich? Könnten wir doch machen??? ::2.)Ich arbeite an einer gemeinsamen unterschrift für Mentoren- und Support Arbeiter, (als die die das Logo mit den 2 Händen haben -Support alt :)) es soll (ähnlich wie bei MtaÄ das wikianswers) ein Bild her. Dieses soll aber ein gif Video sein mit einem bewegenden logo also! Das kann man dann in seine Sig einbauen :) ::3.)Ich habe in Planung, das WikiSkin des Support anzupassen. Kennst du Mac OS X? Da gibt es den Weltraumhintergrund (pink-Lila) Soetwas soll auch der hintergrund dieses Wikis werden...dachte ich das Logo eine Sonne mit aufschrift Support. Frei nach dem Motto: Das universum ist groß, aber Support gibt es nur hier. ::4.)Eine Ordnung muss her. Warst du mal im MMP? so ähnlich meine ich es! damit wir 2 Bereiche des Support gerecht werden können. sollten wir dringend mal die Sidebar ändern! Ich überlege mir was und gebe es zum bestimmten Zeitpunkt mal rein ::So bei Fragen einfach schreiben- Aber bitte lasse das RE weg das ist lächerlich... macht auch kein WPaner. Schreibe immer auf deiner Seite, wenn ich dich dort frage. Schreibst du mir. dann antworte ich dir immer auf meiner Diskus! Da ich nicht weis, ob du im WP bist. Würde ich es begrüßen wenn wir die Infos so behalten. Nach deiner Wariante muss man überall schauen und vergisst vielleicht mal etwas. Es ist bestimnmt nicht schön wenn man auf eine wichtige Frage keine Antwort bekommt. Das könnte den anderen ärgern und das führt auf dauer zu ärger. Habe ich jedenfalle immer bei neuankömmlingen im WP bemerkt. (Diese Regeln sollten wir anderen Admins beibringen damit sie es ihren Benutzern beibringen) Es klingt zwar blöde... ich weis, aber es ist wirklich so . Ohne diese Regeln, funkt es einfach nicht. Wirklich!!! ::Soll ich dir ein Archiv einbinden? Werde auch mal eines machen, da findest du dann alles (Löschen sollte man Nachrichten nie! Andere finden soetwas immer unhöflich, daher mache ich es auch nicht und du findest alles andere in meinem Archiv , wenn du mal was suchst XD) ::So dann einen schönen Abend und einen Gruß 18:07, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: Danke das du endlich eine Überschrift gewählt hast. Bitte behalte dieses weiter Ernennen und absetzen Schau dir bitte mal diesen Artikel an. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sachlich ist und auch alle Punkte beinhaltet. [[User:Skorpi63|'''The Freak]] (Talk / History) 21:17, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Finde ich gut, vielleicht sollten noch kurz erklärt werden was ein Staff; Helper; Rollback; Sysop; Bürokrat und die erweiterten BN-Rechte sind, wir könnten dann die Überschrift oder einen Link nutzen auf die Wikia - Hilfe, wo man genau sehen kann welche Rechte jede Gruppe hat. Schau doch mal hier da haben wir heute mal rumgebastelt. So gehe jetzt aber auch mal zu Bette, Da wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend und bis morgen oder wann du willst LG 21:36, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, war bis heute nicht mehr im Support. Also, ich finde nur den Abschnitt "Suchen nach gesperten Benutzer IP's" noch unausreichend und die restliche Kritik steht praktisch schon auf der Seite. Ich werd nun "Ernennen und Absetzen" fertig machen, mit Links in die Wikia-Hilfe. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:44, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Suchen nach gesperten Benutzer IP's war nur erst einmal als Einwurf! - Werde ich am Sonntag weiter machen ;) "Ernennen und Absetzen" - Danke dann brauche ich das heute Nacht nicht mehr machen. OK dann viel Glück und mache nicht mehr so viel! Wenn du Fragen hast oder hilfe brauchst, weiste ja wo ich bin ... Grüßchen 17:51, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Mache nciht mehr so viel? Du hast doch hier fast alles gemacht ;). ::::Anyway, würde es reichen, wenn ich Links zu Bots, Helfer und Staffs mache? Ich habe ja schon die Eigenschaften der Rollbacks/Admins/Bürokraten erklärt, was man ja beim Ernennen braucht. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:58, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, was fragst du mich ;) Ich würde sagen es reicht... aber generell schreibst du ja den Artikel und die Leute sind ja nicht blöde... du hast ja die Wikia:Hilfen mit eingebunden. Das reicht doch auch... Je mehr es wird um so unübersichtlicher für Leute die mal einen Schnellenn Rat brauchen. Ich finde der Artikel leitet eigendlich schon an sich alles her. Außerdem kann man uns Mentoren ja fragen. Wenn wir alles hinschreiben dann fragt uns ja keiner mehr ;0))) :Danke, aber ich mache die Kategorien und helfe euch beim umsetzen, jeder braucht mal hilfe und jeder freud sich welche zu bekommen. 18:16, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. McCouman hat echt viel gemacht. Also gebe ich skorpi recht, was seine Tätigkeit angeht [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:03, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke euch beiden aber ohne euch bringen Kategorien und bilchen wohl nichts!!! Hi Matoro20 bist ja auch wieder da? Hat wohl doch mit dem PC geklappt! Echt schön.. Was hällst du eigendlich von einer Vorlage für deine Schrift, dann wird dein Source Code nicht immer angezeigt! :::Wenn Ihr eine Digitale Unterschrift haben woll kann ich euch natürlich gerne behilflich sein. LG an euch 18:16, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Seminar Könnte ich ein Seminar darüber schreiben, wie ein Wiki-Leiter gut organisieren und verwalten kann? Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 10:48, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Darfst du. Aber die Seite müsste dann heißen: Hilfe:Seminar Organisation und Verwaltung des Wikis [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:08, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, natürlich, ich freue mich das du mithelfen möchtest. Du muss aber nicht wie mein Admin Kollege es oben schildert, die Seite / Artikel ausschließlich so benennen. Du kannst gerne einfach eine Seite beschreiben mit einem Titel deiner Wahl. Wir können es wenn du fertig bist, selber kategoriesieren, wie es gebraucht oder für das Support wie Hilfe - Wiki von nutzen ist einbinden. Kannst du gerne einfach aus dem Bauch heraus, für dich entscheiden. LG 14:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Archiv August 2009 - Benutzer:Michael McCouman junior Bin wieder da Ich kann jetzt wieder öfter vorbeischauen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:24, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dachte du hast noch Urlaub ;) - ich bin auch noch am basteln der Startseite und wegen der Logos und Skingeschichten ... vielleicht kommt Skorpi ja auch mal wieder vorbei, bis dahin 22:59, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Gutes Stichwort >.< . Habe praktisch Internet"verbot", jedenfalls darf ich nicht mehr lange am Tag ran und auch nicht mehr so oft. Und neben Wikia bin ich in Foren und vielen mehr vertreten, sodass das ganze in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so klappt >.< . Ich werd i-wie versuchen hier was zu machen, aber zurzeit kann ich nichts versprechen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'''Skorpi63]] (Talk) ::Ok wegen deiner unterschrift...ich mach dir mal eine Vorlage da der Quellcode im Wikisyntex steht ... 10:57, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::fertig 17:51, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke :Danke für das Logo--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:49, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Hatte leider etwas länger gedauert :( Kannst du dir eines aussuchen 17:51, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) bist du on? --[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:38, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry... war nicht on! Ich bin nebenbei auch noch in 21 anderen (nicht Wiki) - Projekten als Programmierer und Betriebssystem erbauer tätig! Hattest du etwas wichtiges auf dem Herzen? 14:13, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bräuchte nur ein paar Screenshots für das nächste Seminar. Ich geb dir gleich durch welche. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:28, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie kriege ich die Werbebildis in meine Unterschrift? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:37, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Seminarfrage Ist das eine Frage oder der Name des Seminares? Wo ist denn dein Seminar?... ich dachte du willst keine Werber haben? Nu, generell kannst du ohne probleme eine erweiterte Benutzervorlage erstellen. Und zwar erstellst du unter den Namensraum für Benutzer 2 Vorlagen! Also zb ->'''Benutzer:dein Name/Vorlage und ->'Benutzer:dein Name/Sig' :I.)Benutzer:dein Namen eingeben/Vorlage = einbinden in deine Unterschrift mit 14:33, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es klappt Könntest du mir bitte noch einen Werber vom ToWFF erstellen? Der Link dahin ist w:c:de.towff aber warte noch etwas, da dort gerade ein neues Maskottchen gewählt wird. Wenn wir eins haben, dann geb ich dir bescheid. 09:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) und könntest du mir bitte noch ein Banner von der Fanfiction Monster Wiki erstellen? 10:10, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nun Banner kann ich zur Zeit leider nicht machen, bevor ich nicht mit dem Support fertig bin! Aber ich merke es mir vor ;) Oder meintest du einen Werber? - das ToWFF mache ich dir am Sammstag, da ich Gerade Lehrgang und danach Schulepedagoe habe.. 13:45, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Info: ToWFF is jetzt aktuell. Nach dem neuen Skin und dem neuen Logo bitte das Banner richten, wenn du es erstellst. FFMW hat sich nicht verändert. Ein Modell, dass ich vor einem Monat bestellt habe, ist eingetroffen. 06:43, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir wirklich gut..ich mag dunkle und blaue skins ;) Werde mein bestes versuchen es zu richte! 17:53, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Eins noch: es geht nur um den Werber für meine unterschrift. Im wiki bitte nix andern. 06:58, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wann kannst du die Werber erstellen? 16:57, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Arbeit ok was soll ich tun?--Roronca Zolo 15:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo erst einmal im Support! Du könntest hin und wieder einmal ein Banner oder Log erstellen. Das geht so. Jemand hat einen Wunsch und schreibt in als Antrag in dieses Wiki. Leider baue ich das Wiki gerade wieder anders auf aber die Logos dürften schon funktionieren! Auf der Startseite Logos (orange) kanst du auf "anzeigen" gehen dann siehst du die Anträge. Einfach auf den jeweiligen Antrag klicken. Und schauen was der Antragssteller so will ;) einfach ausprobieren. Um einen Antrag zurecht zu weisen und in dei Kategorien in der Übersich einzubauen nutze einfach die neuen Buttons (Logos gehen schon) Datei:Hilfe but.jpg Viel Glück, du kannst dich ja mal an den Banner versuchen- kannst nix falsch mach 16:17, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) -> Links die du bearbeiten kannst ;) *Logoantrag:de.bebbanburgchronik.wikia.com *Logoantrag:DigimonTamers Fertig Ich hab ein Logo für Digimon Tamers wie soll ich jetzt weiter machen? Ahja und hast du Skype wenn ja gibst du mir deine Adresse?--Roronca Zolo 17:23, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Adresse? äh... Michael.McCouman - habe ich auch erst seit kurzen daher weis ich nicht was ich für ne Adresse habe. Weis nur meinen Namen XD * Einfach hochladen und in den Antrag setzen. * mit "Logo ist fertig" setzen (Button im Editor mit dem Hacken -Orangen) - der jenige der es haben will hollt es sich dann einfach ab ;) * jetzt noch schnell alle Kategorien entfernen! (aber erst den Butten "Logo fertig" setzen! Da ist eine Kategorie drinne die den Antrag von "Offen/Neu" in "Fertig" rückt) :Hast du alles richtig gemacht dann schau einfach hier ist dein Logo in der Kategorie Fertig, ist alles rotscher 18:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Predigt Ich hab deine Nachricht erhalten und hab erst mal meinen Unsinn bei der Einleitung gelöscht'.' Jetzt mal ein paar Dinge, die du dir merken solltest, wenn du in der ersten Schulwoche nach meinen Ferien mit mir redest: #Ich habe heute Sie wiedergesehen und bin daher etwas säuerlich. #Ich kann daher leicht überreagieren. #Ich muss mich von den Aufstehzeiten umstellen und bin etwas müde, daher noch reizbarer. #Jetzt fällt mir nichts relevantes mehr ein. Bitte nimm zur Kenntnis, dass ich nichts gegen dich habe und keinen Streit anfangen will. Aber bitte beherzige für diese Woche diese 3/4 Punkte. Danke MFG 12:25, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja kann ich nachempfinden. Aber sind eigendlich ja nur kleine Belange die zur Verbesserung des Wikis dienen sollen und bestimmt nicht viel Arbeit machen. Klar hätte ich auch einfach alles umschreiben können, aber ich dachte mir es wäre nur in deinem Sinne, wenn du das selber machen würdest?! Löschen musste das ja nun nicht gleich. :-( Wenn man etwas schreibt kann es schon mal passieren das man alles etwas persönlich nimmt. Aber sei bitte sicher, es ist nur zum Wohle des AS! Und wie will man gefühlen oder eine Geste die man empfindet, jemanden durch Texte weitergeben. Ich kann und möchte mich auch nicht jedes und alles was ich tuhe und verbessere oder erkläre, groß und breit noch nachschriften machen, damit mich niemand falsch versteht! Sei bitte nicht eingeschnappt, aber es ist dein Text...aber auch andere sehen ihn! Wenn du willst, dann benachitige ich dich nicht mehr, sondern bessere einfach ab?! Ich dachte mir aber Teams arbeiten zusammen und das schließt leider nicht aus, anderen Kollegen wenigsten zu benachrichtigen?! Sag bescheid wie wir es in Zukunft handhaben wollen! (Und bitte sei dir sicher! Gegen dich habe ich absolut nix!!! Aber du bist doch jetzt ein Mentor!! ohne dich gäbe es das AS nicht! Daher die kleinen Tips. Die Leute sehen jetzt mehr auf dich! Und du kommst immerhin vom Support, da muss man seinen Kolegen schon mal auf etwas aufmerksam machen!) Dann mal irgendwann auf ein Wort.... 14:57, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt. Ich bin dankbar für deine Nachricht und werde jetzt gerade den Text ändern. Und es stimmt. Ohne mich gäbe es das AS wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls momentan. Irgendwann wäre ein anderer Neuling, der ein Wiki gründet und die Hilfeseiten nutzlos findet, darauf gekommen, sowas zu machen. Insofern hättest auch du es in die Wege leiten können, oder Skorpi, oder Bima... Danke für die Lorbeeren ;-) Und das mit dem Benachrichtigen ist gut. Sonst habe ich nur noch zu sagen: Danke für deine Hilfe. MFG 16:14, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke fürs Verständniss aber dafür bin ich ja da ;D Bin zwar Supportianer im Logobereich und Pflege wie Kateo, aber Wiki ist halt mehr als nur eine Aufgabe für mich - es ist Hilfe - die ich jeden gebe und hoffe auch irgendwann welche zu bekommen. Das möchte glaube ich doch auch jeder haben? Daher arbeite ich hier und nicht mehr so häufig in der WP. Hier gibt es mehr zu tun und die Hilfe, Support, Adminseminar (auch die englischen) brauchen nicht nur Programmierer wie meine einer sondern vorallem die Autoren wie dich die die Texte schreiben! Sonnst hat auch meine Arbeit keinen Sinn ;) (jeder hat halt seine Aufgabe, wenngleich es eben nicht heist das wir uns nicht gegenseitig ergänzen können oder die Fronten tauschen können)...daher, noch viel Erfolg!!! :::P.S. die Kreterien, wie man einen Artikel schreibt findest du hier. Ist sehr Wissenschaftlich und eigendlich richtig, wäre aber schön wenn du mal darüberschauen könntest (bei gelegenheit) damit es vielleicht etwas sprachlicher und dem Support besser angepasst wird. ::: 17:11, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Wie kann man seine Unterschrift ändern und einen Werber hintun?--Roronca Zolo 20:31, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nun du hast merere Möglichkeiten, du kannst sie einfach selber erstellen und eine Art Vorlage basteln indem du eine weiterfürende Seite Einrichtest -> Benutzer:dein Name/Sig (in die seite { {Benutzer:dein Name/Vorlage/Sig} } ), Dann noch eine Seite mit den Namen-"Benutzer:dein Name/Vorlage/Sig"erstelln (Code für deine Unterschrift) und zu guter letzt einfach in den Einstellungen im Bereich "Unterschriften" den Codec mit . Werber habe quasie meine einer erfunden, dabei habe ich einen Zufallsgenerator programmiert und eine Vorlage. So ändern sie die Werber bei jeder Unterschrift automatisch! du kannst ja mal auf meine schauen, :da habe ich eine automatische Änderung in den Bereichen: :*Satzende, :*Unterschrift, :*Talkbereich/Disskussion, :*Bewerte mich (Stern) und zu guter letzt :*die Werber. :Aber bitte beachte das Werber nicht in allen Wikis erlaubt sind! Und der Zufallsgenerator nicht in allen Wikis funktioniert. Hier kannst du es als Mithelfer natürlich machen und ist auch für solche erlaubt. Der Zufallsg. kannst du auch Seiten generieren oder Bilder wie auch Videos automatisch erstellen ;) Wie das geht kannst du einfach auf meiner Seite entnehmen, ist easy- aber bei Frage einfach losschießen - hier ist meine Signaturseite 21:47, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ... Sprachlich ausgereifter? Dem Support angepasst? Soll das etwa heißen, ich koennte mich nicht gut ausdrücken? In meiner Klass am Gymnasium hab ich den grösstn und ausgereiftesten Wortschatz und kenne die meisten Fremdwörter. Aber okay. Ich schau's mir mal an... 11:40, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry da haste mich wieder falsch versstanden. Ich habe eine Seite erstellt und habe dort für Neulinge eine Übersicht gemacht zum Informieren über Textart und Formen. Dabei habe ich aber nur Punkte und Anstriche genommen. Damit wollte ich sagen, es wäre nett wenn die angestrichenen Punkte noch mit Sätzen besser erklährt werden. Damit Neulinge sich etwas besser die Übersicht eindenken können! Weis leider nicht was du jetzt meintest oder gedacht hattest? 21:27, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Ich hab ein Logo beantragt. Könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern? 14:13, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Micheal, machst du das bidde? 17:01, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja versuche es... wenn ich mit den Tests fertig bin mache ich mich gleich drann Benutzer:McCouman Antrag weg??? Was ist denn nun aus dem Logo geworden? Ich find den Antrag nich mehr! 12:42, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Angst, du hast die Alte Variante genutzt, aber zur Zeit sind keine Anträge möglich... jedenfalle für die anderen... Da ich das Wiki umrüste und neu aufbaue! Dein Antrag habe ich umgestellt und findest du auf der Hauptseite! Klicke über der Überschrift auf den Button (gelbes Kästchen mit Namen "Logoanträge") es sollte eine Liste erscheinen. Sortiert nach Anträgen sollte dein Antrag in "Neu Anträge stehen!" (Orange Liste)... Für neue Anträge kann man jetzt in der Sidebar klicken "Antrag schreiben" eine Erweiterung folgt auch auf der Startseite - (Meine Unterschrift ist in Arbeit daher sorry wegen der lauen priese) Benutzer:McCouman Mein Logoantrag Was wird denn daraus? Ich hätt das langsam gerne, ja? 08:08, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry ich bin kein Hexer und auch wenn ich kein Profi bin, muss doch bitte ein wenig Zeit dafür sein etwas auszutesten damit es nicht absolute Grütze wird. außerdem bin ich auch nur ein Mensch! Ich mache es nebenbei! Das Support geht vor, damit wir wieder arbeiten können...ich Kategoriesiere außerdem..daher kann man nix sehen. ohne Kategorie kann ich nicht arbeiten. Daher kommt das alles zuerst. Ich habe aber deinen Antrag bearbeitet und fertig gemacht. Ich hoffe es passt...hat ja lange genug gedauert ;)-- Ich hätte aber einen Vorschlag für dein Wiki... aber dazu muss ein neuer Skin her! Ich dachte mit es könnte wirklich gruselig werden... und etwas 3D könnte es auch vertragen ;) Sag bescheid wenn du einverstanden bist. (Wenn es funkt dann hat das jedenfalle kein Wiki bis jetz)-es geht hier nur um das Desing! aufbauen und verschönern... nicht um Artikel schreiben...das müsst ihr selber machen ;) 21:06, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin ganz Ohr. Nenn mir bitte deinen Vorschla dafür. Ich bin sicher, dass ich einverstanden bin. 07:23, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Zusätzliche MonsterWiki Logos P.S. deine Logo ist fertig...hier noch ein paar Bilder zusätzlcih für euer Wiki *Datei:A1.png *Datei:A3.png *Datei:A4.png will auch net so sein und gebe es als PD heraus.8-D 15:05, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun 1.) würde ich Monster mal streichen-warum? ganz einfach es ist zu spezifisch... Ich meine Gruselgeschichten kommen immer an und da kommen dann auch deine Monster! Graf Dracula ist ja auch irgendwie ein Monster net? Wenn du Gruselgeschichten nehmen würdest, dann haste viel mehr auswahl verstehste. Ich dacht da an WoW. Beim Hauptstart der Seite ist das Wiki eingeschoben und man kann den Hintergrund besser sehen! Das könnten wir uns zu nutze machen und auch einfach mal basteln... geht eigendlich ganz einfach. Jetz kommt es.. der Hintergrund ist mit dunklen Wolken besetzt die dann (flimmern) Blitzen so dass es Gruselig schaurig wird ;) Vielleicht eine alte Burg dahinter die mehr Dunkel ist und beim Blitzen etwas aufhelt und zu sehen ist. Ein paar Fledermäuse wären net schlecht ;) Das Logo mit einen Blutschrift..cool währe es wenn das dann herunterläuft! Icons könnten dann z.B eine brennende Laterne sein (jpg-die dann auch wirklich brennt Ein neuer Skin in etwas Grau und mehr ...so ähnlich wie WoW 12:42, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also könnte ich es Grusel Fanfiction oder Thriller Fanfiction nennen, oder? 15:43, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nun ich möchte dich nicht von deinen Wegen abbringen war halt nur ein Forschlag... aber ich würde es so machen. Frage am besten noch deine Mitbeteiligten um Rat und Zustimmung. Aber eine gute Idee... eben das gegenteil zum MuM ;) Horro? - Vielleicht zu Hoch oder? Ich weis auch net so recht--mach doch einfach einen Stimmzettel und lasse wählen... geht ja auch um Google! Horro wird bestimmt häufiger -- aber Horro ist auch wieder zu Prutal... Triller ist eher was andere...Agenten und so... mal einfach überlegen und herumfragen 13:28, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das Wiki ist nicht sehr aktiv.-zensiert- an.~ ~ mir auch geholfen. 13:40, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) AS Wie wäre es, wenn wir es ein bischen publizieren? Wir könnten MtaÄ fragen, ob er ein spezielles Spotlight draraus macht. Gute Idee? 13:50, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Spotlight kann jeder machen, aber es gibt bestimmte vorraussetzungen um sie auch anzeigen zu lassen, ob diese den Tatbestand erfüllen weis ich jedoch leider nicht 13:57, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal das Seminar für Begrüßung angefangen, könntest du weiterschreiben und meine Einleitung überarbeiten? 14:07, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Diese Deppen bei Memory-Alpha. Wegen denen musste ich meine Sig ändern. Wenn ich mit meinem Vorschlag nicht durchkomme, dann verlasse ich MA 16:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sig ist nich in jedem Wiki erlaubt...hatte ich dachte schon einmal gesagt???... dashalb musste MA ja net gleich den Rücken gehren! 17:46, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gestern schon. Ich hatt gestern nen Scheiß Tag. 10:51, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Problem mit SVG Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit .svg dateien. Wenn ich sie in letzter zeit in meerundmehr.wikia.com uploade, dann fehlt immer ein bischen was. (siehe hier oder hier. Kennst du dich mit dem Prolem aus? Wenn ja, dann hilf mir bitte, es zu beheben. Gruß, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:09, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Hm ... leider konnte ich nichts feststellen, was soll denn fehlen in deinen Scalable Vector Graphics- Datein? 14:11, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: Nun, beim multikollorierten fehlt das graue Ding am Gürtel, dass eine Pfeife darstellen soll, und beim Gruppenbild ziemlich viel, und das sind auch nur zwei von vielen und ich weiß nicht, was das problem ist und das ist das problem... Hilfe... Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 14:22, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: Mit welchen Programm erstellst du sie denn?, Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du sie einfach als PNG hoch lädst? 14:24, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::: Ich benutze normalerweise inkscape. Hat früher auch super geklappt, aber jetzt eben nciht mehr, und da ich die Bilder meist klein halte gibt das immer so unschöne pixelige Bilder, wenn sie vergrößert werden, trotzdem danke. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 14:26, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nun Inkscape ist ein Partoner - Programm, das heist es ist in sich zu jedem Pixel in den Pixel ersetzbar. Du kannst in dem Programm als immer weiter heranzoomen ohne an der Pixelmatrix etwas am ganzen zu verstellen oder so das es im Programm verschwimmt. Ob es sich im Wiki als Datei genauso verhält ist mit allerdings bisweilen nicht bekannt. Daher würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen das es etwas ändert. Wenn du es so gleich als PNG hochladen würdest. Da PNG sich ähnlich wie BMP verhält und nicht wie ei jpeg komprimiert wir und dabei es zu Pixelierungen kommt. 14:37, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::K, danke Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:29, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wieder da Hi. Ich war lange Zeit hier nicht aktiv, dafür eine große Entschuldigung. Ich hatte einfach viel zu tun: Schule, Urlaub, Schülerzeitung... und daher kam ich nicht dazu, hier noch was zu machen. Könntest du mich vielleicht auf den neuesten Stand in Sachen Adminseminar bringen? 16:33, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Hi Matoro leider war ich auch nicht wirklich da, daher hat sich wohl noch nicht wirklich was getahn, da ich wegen eines anderen neuen Projektes in der Wikia zZ mehr dort aktiv bin um es aufzubauen. Schaue doch einfach mal nach ob es neue Einträge gibt oder es vielleicht einiges an Verbesserungen - 18:10, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) DU GEHST ?! # DU GEHST AUS WIKIA !?! ! !!! WIESO ?!? # Wer passt aus Support"i" auf ? ich liebe das Support Wiki das hier war mein erstes Wiki in dem ich war. *heul*--Shaman King 19:27, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::keine Bange, ich komme bestimmt wieder und übernehmen immer mal eine Aufgabe im Supp, wenn Leute nicht zurecht kommen oder Hilfe brauchen. Im Neuaufbau von Wikia News Report werde ich als Chefredakteur arbeiten. Allerdings zwingt mich meine wenige Zeit etwas -(das wohl schönste eigentlich) zu verlassen. Ob ich wiederkomme weiss ich da leider auch nicht wirklich. Allerdings habe ich auch noch einige Ideen und kleine Verbesserungen die ich für das Supp unbedingt von machen möchte. Als Mentor allerdings werde ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich stehe natürlich weiterhin für Fragen offen und werde jeden Samstag auch diese beantworten. -- MC 19:36, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Komme jetzt offiziell wieder Ich hatte noch viele wichtige Dinge in der Schule (Arbeiten, Eponotenaufbesserung, Vokabellernen), dass ich keine Zeit für das Adminseminar fand. Doch nun kann ich wieder was tun. We ich sehe, seid ihr immer noch sehr gut ohne mich zurechtgekommen. (Das war mir bei meinem letzten Besuch auch schon aufgefallen) Daher die Frage: Wo kann ich hier noch helfen? 10:36, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Logo halb erledigt Hallo McCouman, ich muss mich ganz herzlich für das gelungene Logo bedanken. Gefällt mir. Leider weiß ich nicht so recht weiter. Du hast geschrieben: „kopiere das Bild einfach auf deinen Rechner und lade es mit den Namen Wiki.png in deinem Wiki hoch. ich versuche noch mal eine andere Version zu machen. Da ich zur Zeit das Wikia News Report aufbaue und nicht so viel Zeit habe, werde ich versuchen später noch eine Neue Version, die hoffentlich ein bissel besser ist für dich hochladen. Daher lasse ich den Antrag als halb erledigt offen und werde ihn mal nicht abspeichern“ Ich habe zuerst wortwörtlich die Anweisung befolgt und das Bild „mit dem Namen Wiki.png“ hochgeladen. Das sieht jetzt so aus: http://de.sternchen.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wiki.png Ich habe einige Zweifel, ob es das war, was du gemeint hast. Deshalb habe ich es noch einmal unter etwas anderem Namen hochheladen: http://de.sternchen.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Taa.Wiki.png Das Logo gehört allem Anschein nach hierhin: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Sternchen_Wiki Bis jetzt kann ich es weder unter dem einen noch unter dem anderen Namen dort einpflanzen. Was soll ich tun? Viele Grüße! --KLa 14:03, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Nun zur Zeit haben wir da wohl ein kleinen Bug im Bereich cashing. Du solltest es noch einmal mit den Namen Wiki.png hochladen. danach vielleicht warten, wenn es nicht angezeigt wird. du kannst auch den Cashing leeren mit Strg + F5. Funktioniert es nicht, dann sage mir bitte noch einmal Beschei,. dann machen wir es mit CSS. 16:07, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) "Weihnachtsfeier" Im ToWFF veranstalten wir vielleicht eine "Weihnachtsfeier". Das sähe dann so aus: Eine Seite wird angelegt (SITENAME:Weihnachtsfeier) und die anwesenden User schreiben dann sozusagen eine Feier zusammen. Das ließe sich doch durchaus auch hier umsetzen. Wenn wir dafür hier zu wenig User haben, dann lade ich dich aber zu besagter ToWFF-Feier ein (Hier ist noch mal der Link ins ToWFF), wenn sie stattfindet. 08:28, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist der Link: w:c:de.towff:Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Weihnachtsfeier machst du mit? 09:34, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :-) Frohes neues Jahr 10:42, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke das wünsche ich dir auch, sorry das ich nicht geantwortet habe bin voll am Umbau einiger Sachen beschäftigt- Tonstudio, Forum, de.news.wikia.com, Podcast und Internetseite für Content Team und deren Hilfe aber wenn ich mal wieder Zeit habe schreibe ich mal wieder mehr, bis dahin 03:08, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Sorry wenn ich dich zu sehr nerve mit Fragen wegen Bildern und deren Lizenzen. Der Hintergrund ist der, dass ich als Neuer nichts falsch machen möchte. Darum frage ich ganz einfach mal weiter. Dürfen eigene Werke unter einer "Copyyright" Lizenz hochgeladen und unter dieser Lizenz gestellt werden? PS: Wenn ich hier an der falschen Stelle bin und einen anderen fragen sollte, muss du das sagen. -- LuzifersFreund 08:10, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: ;) Nein sicher nicht, ich bin nicht um sonnst Wikiahelfer; einige Infos 1.) es gibt einige Infos, die ich mal schnell klären will. - Das Support, richtet sich an alle Bürokraten eines Wikis, also auch an dich! du kannst hier Logos, Banner oder ein Layout(Skin) beantragen. Das heist ich helfe euch dabei ein passendes Logo zu finden und bearbeite oder erstelle es extra für ein Wiki. Dies ist wichtig, da sich viele nicht trauen ein Logo zu basteln oder zu erstellen. 2.) In der Wikia gibt es unterschiedliche Rechte. Bürokraten haben das Recht in "Ihrem Projekt" User zu Administratoren zu machen. Administratoren haben diese Rechte nicht! Sie können aber wie du als Büroka, Seiten löschen, wiederherstellen und Bentzer sperren. 3.) Helper haben Internetionale Rechte und können in jedem Projekt der Wikia helfen und User die Adminrechte geben. 4.) Staffs sind die Angestellten der Wikia und Ansprechpartner bei Problemen wie auch Software oder Bugs... soviel zum System... Keine Bange So, also keine Bange, keiner Reist dir den Kopf ab. Wir können alles wieder richten und es ist kein Problem, wenn man Fehler macht. Wir haben immerhin alle mal angefangen. Und auch ich habe alle möglichen Leute gefragt! Das Wiki ist ein System womit man Informationen speichern und mit einer Community bearbeiten kann. Also gemeinsam!!! Es steht für jedem offen! Und jeder kann mitmachen. Dazu muss man einfach Sozial denken. Alles für alle! Das heisst leider auch, das Copyright, das Recht eines einzelnen ist. Und nur von dieser oder derer in Benutzung oder zu Vervielfältigung im Stande sind! (Hoffe das kann man verstehen ?) In einem Wiki teilen wir Wissen, weil wir wollen, das dieses jedem gehört. Du kannst und darfst leider daher keine Lizenzen die nicht unter der Puplic Domain ... also zur freien Verwendung unter der Namensnennung in einem Wikia verwenden. Da nur diese die Möglichkeit der freien Nutzung gewährt. Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Info beantworten und sorry wegen des langen Textes - 16:13, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Wieso hast du die Partnerwikis gelöscht? 10:48, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Sei bitte nicht böse, aber die Vorgehensweise finde ich schon aus reiner Übersichtlichkeit nicht akzeptabel. Wir können mit allen Partner schließen, denn das Support ist ein für Admins und User gedachtes Wiki und bestrebt aus der Obrechtigkeit dessen an, Informationen zu binden und einen Dienst zu führen. So das wir nicht jedes Wiki aufführen können mit dem wir bis jetzt zu tun hatten. Was heist das dann jeder das Recht hätte hier als Partner mit aufgeführt zu werden, was schon aus Übersichtlichkeit und Überschuss nicht geht, wie auch Klug wäre. Daher habe ich beschlossen, dieses zu entfernen. Da der Dienst dem Support gilt, nichts aber mit den Wikis zu tun hat. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen 00:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tabelle zu Bildrechten in der Praxis Hi Michael, du hattest doch vor kurzem eine Tabelle erwähnt, wegen Bildrechten. In der Wikipedia hab ich sowas in der Art gesehen, von einem Benutzer erstellt: wikipedia:de:Benutzer:Rtc/Checkliste. Sowas in der Aufmachung wäre vielleicht ganz interessant. Grüße ----Diamant talk 23:27, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) BTW: Und noch gute Besserung! ----Diamant talk 23:28, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist in der Tat interessant. Inwiefern willst du sowas verwenden? Das Layput ist allerdings faszinierend. So etwas kann man durchaus mal anfertigen. Aber so eine Tabelle wäre ziemlich lang. 13:43, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi ihr lieben, offiziell noch nicht zurück, aber so in etwa könnte ich es mir vorstellen, es wäre vielleicht noch besser wenn die Lizenzen dort Namen aufgeführt würden. Ich danke dir gleich auch noch für deine Bereitschaft an diesem Thema. So in etwa würde ich aber schon sagen, hat sich "Rtc" schon Gedanken gemacht. Wenn ich wieder bereit bin, werde ich mal versuchen dem "Geheimnis" der Übersichtlichkeit Herr zu werden und eine Seite erstellen. Näheres schreibe ich dann aber noch mal dazu ;) -- 14:57, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::@Michael, dann wünsche ich weiterhing gute Besserung, dich muss es ja ganz schön erwischt haben, aber Hauptsache du bist wieder in der realen Welt ;). Und falls du das Geheimnis lüften solltest, würde ich das gerne mal ansehen. ----Diamant talk 22:13, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::@Matoro, ich suche auch noch nach ner knackigen Übersicht, die zumindest in Kurzform zum Thema Bilderrechte etwas aussagt. Unter anderem für die Upload-Seite im Fahrrad-Wiki. Das ist so zwar zu lang, aber ein Merkblatt wäre trotzdem schon mal als Übersicht interessant. ---- Diamant talk 22:14, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC :::Ja hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Warscheinlich wieder richtig da ab übernächste Woche, oder nächste - mal schauen was es wird. Melde mich dann einfach mal, vielleicht bekommen wir etwas zusammengebastelt ;) 22:38, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du mir ein Matoro-Matoran Wallpaper mit schwarzem Hintergrund machen? Im Hintergrund soll bitte in dunkelroter Schriftfarbe Matoro stehen. 13:27, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Design Ändern Hey, ich habe mir gerade eine Wiki erstellt und musste bei der Installation eine Design-Vorlage auswählen. Diese möchte ich nun ändern, weiß aber nicht, wo. Ich möchte das genauso machen, wie bei der Installation: einfach auf eine Design-Vorlage klicken. Eine inviduelle Grafikkonfiguration benötige ich nicht. Ich habe nur die Seite spezial:common.css gefunden - hilft mir überhaupt nicht weiter. Gibt es keinen Adminbereich in der Wiki? Wo man mit ein paar Klicks die Einstellungen ändert? Yurnero 14:52, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi das geht eigentlich ganz einfach, gehe in deinem Wiki oben in der leiste (wo dein name steht) auf ...mehr und klicke nun auf Einstellungen. Jetzt auf Skin und schon kannst du die Designs für dein Wiki aussuchen ;) Wenn du nicht zurechtkommst schreibe noch einmal und schreibe am besten welches Wiki du erstellt hast- viel Glück ::Und wie kann ich den Monobook-Skin als Standard setzen? Der taucht bei mir nur in den Benutzereinstellungen, nicht in den Adminsettings auf ... 91.62.60.246 17:31, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ups, war nicht eingeloggt. Also ich bin's: Yurnero 17:32, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Monobook nutzt wikia nicht mehr da er zu alt ist und vieles nicht unterstützt. Als ich meine ersten Wikis gemacht habe wollte ich auch unbeding MONOBOOK haben (wegen Wikipedia) nachdem ich aber die Vorteile bemerkt habe, möchte ich gerne auch bei meinem Wiki zuhause Monaco haben, geht leider net. - Wir nutzen Monaco weil es der beste Skin für ein Wiki ist und viele Übersichtliche Vorteile mit sich bringt. Außerdem kann ein User fast alles redesignen. 17:37, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerrechte bzw. Seite sperren Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, kann man es nicht so einstellen, dass nur bestimmte, privilegierte Nutzer (oder z.B. nur registrierte) Seiten bearbeiten können ... (?) : nun ja das geht leider nicht zu machen, ein wiki ist für alle beschreibbar sonnst wäre es ja kein Wiki Aber man kann doch bestimmt einzelne Seiten sperren, sodass sie nur durch Admins bearbeitet werden können, oder? :Du kannst wenn du Ersteller eines Wikis bist Seiten Sperren lassen, es ist aber nicht Ratsam dieses zu tun sonder nur dann darauf auszuweiten, wenn die Seiten Vandalismus beherbergen oder diese öfters von anderen nicht autorisierten Usern zerstört wird. Und kann man einzelnen Nutzern das Schreibrecht enziehen? Oder Nutzer löschen / bannen ? : Ja als Bürokrat kannst du auch Nutzer komplett (Falle das sie Wandalieren ) die Rechte auf bestimmte Zeiten in deinem Wiki sperren. Yurnero 16:27, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Logo hochladen Ich hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht mit meinen Fragen ... ^^ Ich habe das so verstanden, dass man sein Logo unter dem Namen Bild:Wiki.png hochladen muss. Wenn ich das versuche, wird der Name jedoch immer in Wiki-Bild.png geändert, weil man keinen Doppelpunkt im Dateinamen verwenden darf. :( Und es funktioniert dementsprechend auch nicht, das Bild ist zwar hochgeladen, wird aber nicht oben links als Logo angezeigt. Yurnero 16:30, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : kein Problem dafür bin ich ja da als Wikia Helfer :) Naja du musst es mit dem Wiki.png hochladen. Sollte es nicht gehen dann gebe mir doch mal bitte die URL, vielleicht giebt es ein Bug den ich dann ausbauen muss. Gut wäre es wenn du das Logo hier einfach einmal hochlädst unter einen anderen Namen. Ich kann mit meinen Rechten es dir auch einbinden. Du kannst wenn du es versucht hast (hochgeladen hast) mal den Cash leeren indem du ALT+F5 drückst. 17:00, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner Wie lade ich den Banner runter Monstermaster7 15:45, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hi klicke einfach auf deinen Antrag und auf den Banner in der Mitte der Seite, nach öffnen klicke noch einmal auf das Bild. Dann kannst du es mir klick auf die linke Maustast herunterladen. Der Banner ist schon in deinem Wiki vorhanden. Suche einfach nach dem Namen: Datei:monsterworld.png :) 15:54, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Cool dankeMonstermaster7 16:27, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner Bitte vergiss den Banner der mehr details brauchtGruß Monstermastr7 07:46, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC)ps: lösche ihn gleich Logo Warum arbeitet keiner an meinem LogoGruß Monstermaster7 18:11, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hi sei bitte unbesorgt, zur Zeit habe ich leider sehr viel zu tuhn so das ich nicht immer unter der Woche dazu komme neue Anträge zu sichten. Ich habe deinen Antrag zur kenntniss genommen und versuche ihn bis zum 18.04 zu bearbeiten. Ich mache dir gleich 2 Logos damit kannst du aussuchen welches du nutzen willst. Allerdings würde ich von der Goldschrift mit Widmung deines Namens absolut abraten!!! Da ist nicht gut, da ein Wiki niemanden außer der Wikia gehört und sich selber über dein eröffnetes Wiki zu stellen heißt zumeist für jemanden "Achtung dieses Wiki gehört jemand und ich darf nicht mitmachen" - jedenfalle hat es die Arbeiten in anderen Projekten gezeigt das es nicht so gut ist sich durch solche Sachen sich zu verebigen- Trotzem 21:24, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du hast recht vergiss das Mit dem goldenem zeugGruß Monstermaster7 07:01, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte mach das Logo bis zum 20.4 Fertig und bitte lass das mit dem goldenem zeug ist wirklig nur müllGruß Monstermaster7 13:58, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Klar sorry das ich noch keine Zeit hatte wenn ich morgen ein wenig Zeit finde, werde ich das Log machen, leider habe ich diese Woche Prüfungen und da muss ich richtig büffeln 17:40, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Worin? Ich wünsche dir viel glückGruß Monstermaster7 11:07, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Chemie, Metall, Technologie, Verfahrens & Aufbau von Plastomeren, Elastomere, Thermoplaste, E-Module, Zerreiß und Elastizität... Viel Zeugs 10:49, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Umfrage Kannst du mir sagen wie mann ne Umfrage macht wie ,,Wie gefällt dir wikia``Gruß Monstermaster7 12:04, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC)Antwort nicht dringend : mit dem Code dieses muss mittels "/" und den Charakteren "<" und ">" geschlossen werden. Dabei schreibst du in die erste Zeile einfach die Überschrift. Danach untereinander die Ergebnisse! z.B.: Welcher Skin gefällt euch besser? Der Skin vom deutschen Wiki gefällt mir besser. Der Skin vom englischen Wiki gefällt mir besser. Ich mag beide. Ich keinen. : so hoffe das war verständlich - viel Spaß und 11:01, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gug dir mal Monsterworld anGruß Monstermaster7 19:13, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Wie kannst du so genieale Logos,Banner und Skins machenGruß Monstermaster7 12:05, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC)Antwort nicht dringend : Nun ja du brauchst keine teuren Programme, nur deinen Kopf und ein wenig Fantasie. Du musst nur schauen wie welche Programme, was machen und musst sie zusammensetzen. Also Kombinieren. Du kannst mehr machen als dir auf Anhieb einfallen wird. Aber wenn du gerne malen tust oder dich mit der Natur auskennst, sie beobachtest und studierst, kannst du mehr von Ihr lerne als du glaubst. 11:08, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mein Mentor sein ich male gern aber bin nicht gut in Monster und andere für dich leichtfallen sosachen sind für mich unmöglich Gruß Monstermaster7 19:07, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Unmöglich ist nichts, du wirst sehen, je mehr du dich mit einem Wiki beschäftigst, je mehr lernst du automatisch und im Spielerischen. 11:23, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner Wird es irgend wann Online Banner für Wikias gebenGruß Monstermaster7 19:20, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Meinst du Banner die man in seine Internetseite binden kann? Ich meine die Banner wenn du auf www.arcor.de gehst sind total viele Webbanner gug sie dir an Gruß Monstermaster7 14:31, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC)ps: deaktiviere deinen Pop-Up blocker damit du sie sehen kannst ::Pop ups haben auch so einige Banner ;) - meinen Stelle ich aber nicht aus, schon aus Datensicherheitsgründen, und auch aus diesen Gründen keine Banner W Wie kann man das W bei der webadresse um ändern wie bei BakupediaGruß Monstermaster7 09:50, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : leider weis ich nicht genau was du meinst, Laxi nutzt eine andere ZusatzWare, das de vor der Adresse kann ich dir auf Antrag umstellen lassen - das macht dann ein Staff denke ich 11:57, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nicht das de das W vor http:// Bitte versuchs es wäre gut das neue logo so statt das W zu haben sieht besser aus denke ich...Gruß Monstermaster7 14:38, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::erledigt- Ich kann es nicht sehen wo ist es? und weißt du lax hat MtaÄ gefragt ob er im so was machen kann wie wenn du bei Bakupedia Bolgs(???) und ganzer Artikel machst wenn du ihn dann beantworten willst ist so ein Feld wo Dragonoid drinn ist wie kann mann das machen? ::I don't understand??? Bitte gib mir doch mal einen Link damit ich deinen Text verstehen kann. Meinst du den Komentarbereich in einem Blog? Den hat jeder, wenn du das Meinst ? 22:07, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das leere feld meine ich (kommentar hinzufügen) Gruß Monstermaster7 14:15, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst einen Blogbeitrag in deinen Wiki machen und schreiben, damit kannst du viele Leute erreichen und informieren. Der Bereich der unter jedem neuen Blogbeitrag automatisch entsteht kann dann von Usern ein Komentar zu deinem Blog eingefügt werden. Dieses kann nicht erzeugt werden! Sondern ist in jedem Blogbeitrag automatisch angehangen. Solltest du das Bild im Hintergrund meinen, davon würde ich abraten, es sieht nicht gut aus und ist schlecht beim lesen u. schreiben einer Komentarzeile. 09:41, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut wollte nur wissen Gruß Monstermaster7 12:28, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Sollte es dich dennoch reißen es mal auszuprobieren, kannst du einfach mal in der Monaco.css ein Hintergrundbild einbauen, benutze dafür die ID "blog-comm-bottom" z.B kannst du den Bereich auch einfach eine helle Farbe zuordnen, so sehen User diesen Bereich schneller und Antworten vielleicht auch einmal darauf, sie pre! #blog-comm-bottom { background-color:#0f0;} 23:22, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich kapiers nicht tja kannst du das neue Logo dort einfügen im ernst du hast was bei mir gutGruß Monstermaster7 18:21, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hier Wenn du Hier machst ist öfter ein link wie kann mann das machen ich möchte so was in Monsterworld einbauenGruß Monstermaster7 18:23, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Geht ganz einfach-> text eintragen zb. LINK ist der Syntax Code,am Ende sieht es so aus ->LINK 18:44, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) : also so Hier : Gruß Monstermaster7 15:47, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ? ich hab den skin noch was angepasst 20:08, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Welchen Skin? 11:50, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) den von FFMW. (Hab ich wohl vegessen, zu erwähnen) Ich mach mal was beim Adminseminar weiter 00:13, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ach so - keine Problem - ist ja euer Skin ;) 09:31, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Neues Logo Ich hätte ne Idee für ein neues Support-Logo. Man sollte vielleicht auch das Adminseminar mit einbeziehen, um zu zeigen, wo es zu finden ist. 00:24, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Um es kurz zu machen- nein, erst einmal sollten Seiten fertig sein um das AS auch lauffähig zu machen, zur Zeit ist da nicht mehr viel geschehen. - 09:33, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) stimmt. ich hab momentan leider keine zeit für sowas. 09:50, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Benutzer:Matoro20/monaco.css Kannst du dir den Skin bitte mal ansehen. Der zeigt mir nicht alles in Schwarz-Dunkelrot an. Was hab ich falsch gemacht, dass der Support-Skin noch mitreinfließt? 09:30, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Noch was Ich würde mich vielleicht für das Layout-Team bewerben. Vor allem für Banner und Logos. Das mit .css kann ich ja noch üben. Was empfiehlst du mir da für ein Zeichenprogramm? 14:17, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt via Skype 11:12, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Puh Sehr net, aber könnte mal wieder aufgeräumt werde. P.S. Danke für die Unterschrift- genau das was ich suchte ;) [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 18:40, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja da haste wohl recht muss ich wohl mal machen wenn ich Zeit habe - viele Spaß mit der Unterschrift 18:55, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Meine Unterschrift Hi könntest du mir ne Passende Unterschrift also Signatur vorschlagenGruß Monstermaster7 06:54, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :[[User:Monstermaster7|''Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] ::Sähe dann so aus: [[User:Monstermaster7|Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] Geht aber natürlich auch anders. 16:43, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Danke Matoro, Idee finde ich klasse :) Ich würde sie so nehmen! Ist die Frage damit geklärt? Monstermaster? Grüße und danke für deine schnelle Hilfe Matoro 16:49, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Für sowas bin ich ja da. 18:30, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::[[User:Monstermaster7|Danke. Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] Viel Spaß 08:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) °.° Es geht !^^ viel Spaß damit :) 16:08, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Is cool aber ein problem wenn ich es in die signatur eintrage kommt nur der Text aer so weit egal ;) [[User:Monstermaster7|Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] : Dann mußt Du noch in Deinen Einstellungen wo Du die Signatur eingefügt hast, ein Kreuzchen bei '''Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)' setzen. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 07:29, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Schaue doch mal eins darunter und frage dich, ob das nichts für dich wäre 08:52, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Signatur mit Vorlage Und gleich ein kleiner Tipp von mir noch hinzu. Ich habe früher einen Code gehabt der viele Farben und Zeugs beinhaltet, so wurde im Code die ganze Seite vollgeflammt, was den nachkommenden Schreibern nicht gerade gefiel. (da die Syntax fast eine Seite beinhaltete) Die Lösung war, 2 Vorlage die ich als User-Namensraum in meine Signatur einbettete. # Einrichten einer eigenen Unterschrift ohne Codesyntax über Vorlagen: ## Erzeuge eine neue Seite wie " ", gebe dort folgende weitere Seite " " via Vorlage an! ## => - hier musst du nun deinen Code für deine neue Unterschrift einsetzen! # Einsetzen der Vorlage als Unterschrift / Signatur ## Setze nun deine Vorlage dort ein wo du jetzt noch deinen Code sitzen hast. Also lösche [[User:Monstermaster7|''Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] (zu finden unter "Mehr" - Einstellungen in den Bereich der "Signatur") ## Füge in die Zeile ein und Speichere ab. ## Wenn du nun unterschreibst, ist in der Syntax nur noch zu lesen und heraus kommt: [[User:Monstermaster7|Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] Viel Spaß dabei wünsche ich dir, falle das du es gerne mal ausprobieren willst 08:25, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So ok[[User:Monstermaster7|Monster]][[User Talk:Monstermaster7|master7]] 19:12, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hatte kleine Probeme mit den Dateien glaub is besser... 07:00, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey, danke das du dir soviel mühe machst mit meinem Logo. Ich kann ruhig warten ^^ Ich bin nun schon so lange ohne Logo ausgekommen, da Überlebe ich auch noch ein paar tage mehr - schöne grüße --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 18:01, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Skin Hab mir Marc über meinen Skin gesprochen. Es gibt ne möglichkeit wie man das einfacher machen kann, siehe hier. Jedoch hat er selbst keine Zeit dafür - kann ich dich damit belangen? Ich bräuchte den Skin möglichst alsbald, da das Spiel zu dem Wikia projekt in 3 Monaten auf den Markt kommt und der Beta-Test nahe ist und wenn sich der Skin und bisher hergestellte Vorlagen nicht zusammen passen, muss ich diese noch anpassen. mfg [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| '(T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| '''Die Informatiker]] 11:21, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja das Problem ist aber das es nicht mit anderen Browser funktioniert! Wie das geht weiß ich ja, nur ist es halt so, das man nichts machen sollte was nur für einen bestimmten Teil für User sichtbar ist. Da du sonnst Leute ausgeränzen würdest, finde ich die Idee daher nicht so wirklich berauschend. 14:12, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich finde die Idee auch nicht so berauschend doch vorerst ist mir das recht egal ehrlich gesagt. Bist du die bilder gemalt hättest dauert es wohl länger als wenn man so einen Code schreibt nehme ich mal. Und da der Release des Spiels nun bekannt ist, musst die seite bis dahin fit sein, mit allen Vorlagen und darum brauch ich dringend einen Skin. Ich muss ja sehen ob sich die Vorlagen mit dem Skin beißen oder ob die Farben auswahl doch nicht so daneben liegt. Wie wärs wenn dir den Skin als übergang machen, bis du das mit den Bildern fertig hast? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 18:24, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) de.support erweiterung Guten Morgen Kollege ^^ Wollte dir nur mitteilen, das mein Motherboard seit gestern Abend streikt und ich nicht weiß wie schnell ich ein neues auftreiben kann. So nun erst einmal das wichtigste, mein Vorschlag für die Einbindung von Hauptseiten und Vorlagen im Angebot. Ideen, Kritiken und weitere Vorschläge bitte auf der Disku von der Seite hinterlassen. Freue mich schon auf deine Antwort - schöne grüße und schon mal ein schönes Wochenende! [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 09:08, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi finde ich nicht schlecht, nur noch einmal über die Farben nachdenken, die finde ich noch etwas zu grell, bei den Anträgen Grüßchen 10:36, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab mich da an deinen Farben (orange/pink) orientiert, aber dunkler geht natürlich auch. wird gleich mal umgesetzt! Kannst dann ruhig nach sehen [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] :Hauptseite ist übernommen. Nun müssen noch ein paar Seiten angelegt und ergänzt werden. Da bräuchte ich jedoch deine helfende Hand. Folgende Seiten müssen ergänzt werden: *Forum/Anträge/Skin *Forum/Anträge/Logo **Ich hab hier leider keine Ahnung wie ich die neuen hier hinzufügen soll. *Anträge/schreiben **Bei mir werden die neu hinzugefügten Boxen nach links verschoben... *Forum/Anträge/Vorlagen *Forum/Anträge/Hauptseiten **Das gleiche wie oben bei Skin/Logo [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 09:19, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) kaputt Ich habe Deine Änderungen jetzt rückgängig gemacht, aber kaputt ist das immer noch. Am MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js liegt es schon mal nicht. In anderen Wikis habe ich die selbe Änderung vorgenommen, ohne Probleme. Ich bin jetzt zwei Wochen weg. Du hast also zwei Wochen Zeit das richtig einzustellen ;-) LG, Tim @Support 10:32, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Hm bei mir ist nix kapput? Danke müssen wir mal schauen wie wir besser zurechtbauen 12:58, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi, bei mir funktioniert's jetzt wieder. Jedoch werden Aenderungen nicht direkt angenommen, trotz Browsercache-Leerung. Ich musste einen anderen Browser verwenden. Das Problem habe ich eigentlich nur mit Favicons. Es liegt nicht an Firefox, sondern generell scheint das bei mir zu spinnen. Mit fuenf anderen Browsern hatte ich aehnliche Probleme. Es lag auf jedenfall an der sysop.js. Gruss, Tim @Support 17:19, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Frage Ich frage noch mal, würdest du mir, fals ich das WIki gründe und der Vorschlag angenimmen wird, mir dabei helfen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:35, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Habe auf der Diskus von MtaÄ geantwortet LG 09:37, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P.S. bitte immer einen Überschrift danke, sonnst verliert man irgendwann den Überblick Dein Vorschlag auf Avatars Seite gelesen 14:45, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Beitrag auf MtaÄs Disku Hör mir bitte mal zu: Ich brauche keinen Moralprediger, das war ich selbst mal. Ich weiss, dass ich nun keiner mehr bin. Aber bitte: Kürze liegt die Würze. Wäre schön, wenn ich nächstes Mal ne Kurzfassung bekäme... [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:16, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Habe dir im Support geantwortet- 16:28, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::gelesen und geklärt 17:35, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Signatur-Support Wollte mich nochmal für deine Hilfe bedanken. Die Idee der Einbindung mittels einer zweiten Unterschriftsseite ist so einfach wie clever. Vermutlich wäre mir die Idee erst in einem halben Jahr oder so gekommen. Nun braucht man das Rad nicht nochmal erfinden. Hab es nun vorläufig so übernommen. Danke dir nochmals! Gruß -- 07:54, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, nur weil kein (Helper) in meiner Unterschrift steht heißt das ja nix, - dafür steht ja meistens "Mentor" ;) Freue mich wenn es funktioniert. Außerdem bin ich ja dafür da... Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß und Erfolg mit deiner neuen Signatur. 10:01, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bot-Status im Harry-Potter-Wiki für Wikia Kannst Du Wikia bei uns zum Bot machen? Ich danke im Voraus. SVG 21:03, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) -erledigt 17:17, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) MehrBot : Kannst Du mal ein Auge auf MehrBot haben. Denn sowas geht überhaupt nicht. Auf MtaÄs Diskussion hab ich bereits Fehlerberichtserstattung gemeldet. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|('''Hilfe-Team)]] 16:16, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zum dritten Mal revertiert. Bist Du der Meinung, dass durchstreichen von „Bürokraten“ bei den Anträgen auf Wiki-Adoption und entfernen von „(Monaco, MonoBook)“ auf der Seite des Hilfe-Teams angemessen für Marc-Philipps Bot sind? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 16:47, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin schon aufmerksam geworden darauf und habe so einige Leute angeschrieben. Der macht scheinbar nur Müll oder ich begreife es mal wieder nicht. Marc ist nicht da (der muss ja auch mal frei der Gute)- ich hoffe wir können noch einiges gerade biegen. 17:08, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Siehe hier auch noch. Kannst Du den Bot vorerst sperren? Ansonsten ist das eh nur unnötiges Aufräumen und Nerverei. Grüße, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:15, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::-erledigt für 3 tage gespert- ich hoffe das hat keine Auswirkungen auf MtaÄ's Account , sonnst darf ich mir was anhören :) 18:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke. Die Sperre hat keine Auswirkungen auf MtaÄs Account. Bot sowie Marc sind beide Admins also IP-Sperre-Ausnahme. Gerade eben, während ich die Seite am editieren war, wurde mir angezeigt, das MtaÄ online ist. Jetzt ist der Status aber direkt wieder auf rot. Mmh... Grüße, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:27, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Layout-Team Mit CSS und Java-Script hab ich Erfahrung. Genau mein Themengebiet. Mit Bildbearbeitung bin ich zwar nicht so fix, aber Monaco, MonoBook ist kein Problem. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 11:56, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Nun ja wir nutzen kein Monobook mehr , nur noch monaco, und wenn du dir das Zutraust kannst du gerne im de.Support mal probieren, wenn ein Skinantrag kommt. Solltest du nicht zurechtkommen, dann helfe ich dir dann dabei. Hast du 3Skins gemacht und sind was geworden, dann schreibe ich dich in die Seite des Layout Teams mit ein ;) 22:20, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Find' ich gut. Danke :-) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 14:11, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kannsttu vielleicht mal hier schauen ;), wenn du Zeit hättest. Insbesonders die zweite Frage mit den Hintergründen. Würde mich übrigens auch interessieren. Danke und Grüße --Diamant talk 21:08, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Info- schon beantwortet 19:29, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Layout Team Hallo ich wolte mal fragen ob ich zum Layout Team gehören könnte ich habe viel erfahrung mit CSS und hab auch schon mehre Skins alleine gemacht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:29, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mitmachen würdest 11:48, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich mache jederzeit gerne mit was soll ich machen und soll ich mich in das Layout Team auf der Seite jetzt eintragen oder wie?--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:00, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ja darfst du tuhen, ich erlaube es und wenn wer was zu sagen hat sollen sie mich fragen. Außer Marc hat dort etweige Einwände dagegen, da er für alle Gruppen zuständig ist. Wir haben uns soweit ich aber drüberstehen, geeinigt, das jeder Teamleiter seiner Gruppe auch aussuchen kann wer drauf kommt. Und daher denke ich, schreibe dich bitte mit ein. Bei Fragen, weiste ja wen du da anfragen kannst^^ - Grüße 09:37, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::OK habe mich eingetragen ich werde dich nicht endtäuscheen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:27, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) He Michi Danke für deine Bildersammlungen. Boar ich denke mal niemand macht solche Bilder!! Echt Professionell. Suse.001101.dll 17:23, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi Suse danke dir, schön das du doch noch kommen konntest. Wikia ist echt knuffig, wirst schon sehen :) - Bilder mache ich noch ein paar. Habe noch den Kopf voller Ideen - Bis morgen Nachmittag- hoffe wir sehen uns im Büro dein 17:37, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :P.S. eine freundlichere BSite würde ich aber noch machen ;) Nicht so prutal ::Ich schreibe eine schöne, nur für dich mein bester :) Ich bin schon 0500 da, dann können wir mal die neuen Updates durchgehen. Das mit deinem Server läuft ja wirklich gut! Komme ins Netz und auch richtig gut. Aber ich weiß nicht wie du dir das mit der Sc so gedacht hast? Benutzen die nicht einen gleichen IP-Pass /*mal dumm frag*/ Naja können wir ja morgen klären. Ach ja dein Podcasting für Mac fand ich wieder mal echt interessant! Aber dass hörste ja sicher dauernd ;) Tschü, Tschü Suse.001101.dll 18:03, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Mail Danke meine Unterschrift geht denke ich, weist du ob man den Editor hier in Wikia ändern kann? Ich will dich aber auch net vollquatschen [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 18:43, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Klar gehe einfach auf MEHR (oben recht) und da auf Einstellungen, unter Bearbeiten nimmst du das häckchen von "Grafischen Editor" heraus! Müsste so weit ich weis das erste sein 18:54, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Juhu - geht [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] :::freut mich wenn es gefunzt hat- muss jetzt aber wieder an die Arbeit- mal wieder eine Extension testen, naja das üblich halt bis denne M.C.13:58, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Benutzerrechte ändern Hi mein Stern ich habe mal eben eine Frage im Bezug auf die Benutzergruppen und deren Rechte. Wie kann ich diese ändern? Ich möchte Bürokraten raus haben, Raptor, Staff, Helfer, Operatoren, Moderatoren und User sollen denke ich wie immer gesperrt werden. [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 18:41, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Benutzerrechte kannst du recht einfach ändern, du kannst per SLZ oder auch mit MediaWiki:Common.js die Rechte und Gruppen hinzufügen oder ändern. Z.B indem du im Protokoll den JavaScript der extet eingibst. -> require_once( "../NamespacePermissions.php" ); :um nun einer Gruppe rechte zu geben gibste einfach im ersten String die Gruppe und im zweiten die rechte ein und setzte alles dann an oder aus. :-> $wgGroupPermissions'user''ns2_edit' = true; :Um den Zugang für User zu sperren einfach $wgGroupPermissions'*''read' = false; :Gruppen kannst du automatisch erzeugen indem du die devisees im String änderst also: 'Raptor' und dann alle Angabe machst die die Gruppe darf. Um dann noch festzusetzen welche Gruppe wenn auswählen darf, kannste es mit einem Array Integral einstellen: $wgAddGroups'Raptor' = array( 'Staff', 'Helfer', 'Operator', 'Sysop', 'Moderator' :Sag mal hatte ich dir nicht Urlaub aufgebrummt heute Morgen^^ :Also mach doch mal die zwei Wochen was anderes außer am Rechner zu stitzen - ne? 19:00, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Habe dir mal eben eine Übersicht aller Rechte die ein MediaWiki so mit sich bringt per Mail Geschickt :) :: Ja danke dir! Ähhh ja ich mache doch hier Urlaub 8P. Ist aber eine ganz schön nervige Arbeit. Ich meine alle Rechte erst einmal zusammenzustellen. Aber es geht wie immer (: ::Oh man ich vergesse immer zu unterschreiben [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 19:24, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Namensräume erstellen oder hinzufügen Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse. Wie mache ich das jetzt mit diesen Prefix Seiten? Ich würde gerne noch welche erstellen wie in der Wikipedia die Portal:.... oder wie du es auch in deinem Projekt hast. [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 19:34, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Einrücken brauchste nicht wenn du eine Frage stellst- du kannst einfache mit einer AWZ machen. Dann erzeugst du aber Seiten mit dem Präfix wie eine Seite mit "Frage:" Um aber Sieten zu erstellen wie die, die in einem Wiki schon vorprogrammiert sind -> (User:,User talk, Kategorie:, Vorlage u.s.w) kannst du auch wieder Common.js nutzen! Musst nur wieder mit Aktivieren dann kannst z.B mit $wgExtraNamespaces = array(100 => "Irgendwas", 101 => "Diskussion_Irgendwas"); :Kannst aber auch: $wgExtraNamespaces100 = "Irgendwas"; $wgExtraNamespaces101 = "Diskussion_Irgendwas"; :so machen. ist egal- das ":" wird automatisch angehangen und ist dann auch in der Liste in den Spezial:Präfixindex zu finden. Übrigens kannst den auch wieder Userrechten geben, so können nur Benutzer einer speziellen Gruppe die Seiten ansehen ;) : -> geht indem du dann den path festlegst mit $wgGroupPermissions'Usergruppe''ns100_read' = false; - nun aber gut^^ 19:56, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ja danke mein Hase!!! Es funktioniert gut habe mal Blog:, Infos: und Fragen: erzeugt. So kann man auch die Suche gezielter nutzen. Code habe ich mir mal von deiner Seite geklaut :) [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 20:08, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Na logo, dafür schreibe ich ja den Block - Um die Suche zu optiemieren habe ich dir eben noch mal eine Mail geschickt-kannste ja mal probieren- so ich mache mich jetzt aber mal - ich denke mal du rennst mir so wie so die Bude ein, daher sage ich mal bis morgen abend. Bye Bye 20:15, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::He ich renne doch niemandens Bude ein? Oder doch??? Mal sehen, danke habe deine Mail bekommen und habe es schon eingebunden. Aber so richtig weis ich nicht was da jetzt passiert. Na gut dann wünsche ich dir noch eine hübsche Nacht deine [[User:Suse.001101.dll |Suse.001101.dll]] 20:18, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ein Frage: Funktionieren die Sachen aus dem oberen und diesem Abschnitt auch bei Wikia-Wikis? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 12:23, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja das geht mit jedem MediaWiki so. Allerdings brauchst du ein SLZ um dieses zu gewähren oder die Aktivation mittels der NamespacePermissions.php durch die MediaWiki:Common.js 13:25, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Adminrechte Hallo McCouman, wir sind gerade dabei, das Zentral-Wiki aufzuräumen. Dabei haben wir das Forum neu gestaltet, nicht mehr verwendete Dateien gelöscht und noch einiges mehr steht auf unserer Liste. Dazu gehört auch, dass neue Nutzer direkt einen passenden Ansprechpartner finden. Ich habe festgestellt, dass du schon längere Zeit nicht mehr als Admin im Wiki tätig warst und wollte deswegen fragen, ob du die erweiterten Rechte tatsächlich noch brauchst. Über eine Antwort auf meiner Disku sehr freuen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:04, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi Marc werde ende Juli denke ich wieder wie schon mal besprochen Zeit haben. Wie schon gesagt, kann ich nicht auf 3 Partys gleichzeitig Tanzen. Aber würde mich freuen wenn du die Rechte bis auf weiteres bestehen lassen würdest. So ab dem 20 Juli wieder täglich Zeit mitzuhelfen. 20:32, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hu Hu Ich habe da mal so eine Ideenseite gemacht und da wollte ich dich mal fragen ob du da mal einen Blick draufwerfen kannst, weil es da ein Problem gibt, vielleicht kannst du helfen? Wäre super, wenn du mal kurz Zeit hättest ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 12:50, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC)